Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= .]] The is a special Eyecon as a gift along with the Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! DVD. It has double sides, one is Kamen Rider and the other is Heisei. It appeared in the Wizard Chapter in Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! when Freya combined the 16 Legendary Eyecons together. It shows the number 45 on its Startup Time setting, Heisei Damashii's face on its first Transformation Time setting and Kamen Rider 1's face on its second Transformation Time setting. Interestingly, if the Eyecon is turned upside down to access the Kamen Rider side, the Startup Time setting becomes "Sh", which is short for "Showa". It is used by Ghost in the DVD-exclusive final chapter of Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! to transform into Heisei Damashii and Ichigou Damashii. Forms is a Legend Rider form based on Kamen Rider 1. Accessed through the Kamen Rider side of the Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. The Ichigou Ghost is distinct in that it consists of merely a hood along with Kamen Rider 1's scarf, which notably extends beyond the waist in this form. - Heisei= is a Legend Rider form based on the main Heisei Riders. Accessed through the Heisei side of the Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form's finisher is the , where Ghost activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver and performs a Rider Kick imbued with the spirit power of his 16 Heisei Rider predecessors. This form bears a great resemblance to Ghost's Grateful Damashii. Indeed, it combines the power of the Heisei Riders in a similar manner to Grateful Damashii's combination of the 15 heroes, as well as giving Ghost actual optics. However, the obvious difference is that Heisei Damashii is accessed through a simple Ghost Eyecon as opposed to the Grateful Damashii which is accessed through an Eyecon Driver, thus Ghost retains his original Ghost Driver in this form, as well as the undersuit and, while he wields the combined power of his 16 Heisei Riders predecessors, he lacks Grateful's power of summoning the Parka Ghosts to fight alongside him as bodies. However, he is able to channel the Riders' powers to enhance his fighting styles: *Kuuga + Double + Agito: Enhanced Hand-to-hand Combat. *Hibiki + Den-O + OOO + Gaim: Enhanced Swordsmanship *Drive + Faiz + Kabuto: Super-speed. *Decade + Blade + Ryuki: Creating energy projections of Decade, Blade and Ryuki's cards. *Wizard + Fourze + Kiva: Enhanced Jumping and Acrobatics. }} History To be added Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Ghost Ichigou Damashii.png|Ghost Ichigou Damashii Ghost Heisei Damashii.png|Ghost Heisei Damashii KRSpe1.png|Specter Ichigou Damashii KRNec1.png|Necrom Ichigou Damashii Ghost Eyecon KR45Eyecon.png|Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon KR45Heisei.png|Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon (Heisei side) KR45Ichigou.png|Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon (Kamen Rider side) Finishers : Ghost performs a replication of Kamen Rider 1's Rider Punch and Rider Kick in quick succession. KRG-Kamen Rider Omega Drive Punch.png|Omega Drive (Kamen Rider) (Punch) KRG-Kamen Rider Omega Drive Kick.png|Omega Drive (Kamen Rider) (Kick) - Heisei= * : Ghost performs a Rider Kick imbued with the spirit power of his 16 Heisei Rider predecessors. }} Behind the scenes Ichigou and Heisei Damashii is exclusively assumed on-screen by Kamen Rider Ghost in the DVD-released final installment of Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!; the former is also available to be used by Specter and Necrom in the arcade game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *Ichigou Damashii's real name was Kamen Rider Damashii. The announcement of Ichigou was called "Kamen Rider" rather than "Ichigou". It's unknown why developers called Takeshi Hongo "Kamen Rider" instead of "Kamen Rider Ichigo". See Also *1 Module *1 Arms *Showa Rider 45 Damashii *Ichigou Gamer Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Kamen Rider Category:Damashii